camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Iris' Cabin
Iris' Cabin Description Iris' cabin is a stone building with arches on either side. The stone is enchanted to constantly shift in color. The interior of the cabin is very lavish, with cloud shaped beds and pillows and rainbow colored carpeting. Messages from the counselor Residents Counselor # Kathryn Taylor Lieutenant Counsellor # Ryann Black Members # Noa El-Baz # Amethyst Jewels # Alanna Clark # Ozai Hadeeb # Jenna Arcus # Candace del Rey # Kasey Mendes # Brassie Oscara # Charna Curcubeu # Jin Kyong Lee # Raina Starline # Hyo Min Song Campers not year round # Aviella Knightley # Leo Mendes Nymphs # Lindzi Gold (Rainbow Nymph) Inactive # Adoption # Former Members # Sapientius (Ghost) # Ciara Gordon (Dead) # Katie Black (Defected) # Jace Tam (Left Camp) # Karen Wright (Ghost) # Leonardo Claude (Dead) # Adrianna Blaze (Left) # Enfys Sullivan # Serena Jade (Priestess of Aphrodite) # Katie Marks # Clay Kumari (killed Roman Fennel,and ran away) # Shikaria (Left) Gallery Powers Offensive # Children of Iris have the ability to conjure a weapon out of pure rainbows which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. # Children of Iris have the ability to focus an intense beam of prismatic light which will burn anything it touches. Defensive # Children of Iris have the ability to conjure a shield of pure rainbows, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. # Children of Iris have the ability to surround a small area around them in a shell of rainbows in order to defend themselves; the longer the shell is held, the more it drains. Supplementary # Children of Iris have the ability to conjure a cage made of pure rainbows, the larger the cage the more energy it drains. # Children of Iris have the ability to cause a massive rainbow to crash down in front of them; which can be used offensively, defensively or any other way imagined. # Children of Iris have the ability to split the light of a rainbow into seven beams which can be redirected in order to light an area or even blind people. Counsellor Only # In rare cases, children of Iris have the ability to actually ride rainbows they’ve created in order to travel large distances quickly. Traits # Children of Iris usually have outgoing and colourful personalities. # Children of Iris do not need drachmas to send iris messages. Treaties with other cabins Katie Marks has made a treaty with the Hephaestus' Cabin * Mutual Defense * They give us priority in Armory repairs and upgrades to weapons and armors. Kathryn Taylor has made a treaty with the Hypnos' Cabin * We will help them with their chores * Help with quests * Mutual defense Kathryn Taylor has made a treaty with the Harmonia's Cabin * Mutual Defense * We will help each other with fights Category:Cabins Category:Children of Iris